


如何在生日时切实可行的获得小前辈？

by Bailey_y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 沟通从不靠言语，也确实靠不住。
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Kudos: 3





	如何在生日时切实可行的获得小前辈？

被小前辈吃的死死的，连生日愿望都想不到别的什么，想要他，或者他要我也可以。Kylian想着。

作为一个规矩的大城市乖小孩，从小训练繁忙不流连夜店，他其实到现在还是个雏。

说起来也挺丢脸的，毕竟二十岁了呢。

如果他肯定做为生日礼物被自己打开，前半辈子所有的寂寞和右手全都能被救赎了。

但小前辈看上去嘻嘻哈哈，可对谁都是一样的热情似火。对谁，都是，一样的。

真让人摸不着头发。

就像此刻，他冲过去想要抱刚压哨进球的小前辈，就看到留恋在他身上的手，没有全队也有一个首发，他好不容易挤进去自觉的当了个树，被他从身上滑下来的时候，在荷尔蒙和旖旎小心思的双重加攻下，他好担心小前辈感觉到他已经硬的像石头。

惴惴不安的放他下来。有些不敢看他眼睛。

啊kylian.

你真是个胆小鬼。

他嫌弃着自己，转身向更衣室走去。

衣角被拉住的时候他还在晃神，背后的小前辈一只手绕过了他的腰，转到他斜前方耳语到，刚才的进球，是送你的生日礼物哦～

他嘟着嘴简直想翻白眼，我才不要跟你儿子一样的礼物呢！我自己不会进啊！送我别的！我要别的！

然后他发现自己把心里话说出来了…

小前辈好脾气的憋笑憋到轻轻咬住下唇，这时已经走到了内部通道里，他直接挑起kylian下巴，问道，要什么？

你。你。我要你。

然后他发现他不能把心里话说出来。他张开了嘴，发不出声响。

他一直以为自己够明显了，谁看不出来？连Gigi这个新来的都知道自己那点小心思。好吧Gigi眼里谁都没有秘密，他是这里最睿智稳重的大人了。很可能是唯一的大人。

他懊恼的轻轻拨开小前辈，但自己无心拼速度的时候无球过人着实过不了小前辈。

小前辈叹了口气。Kylian，他说。他的声音从来有点哑，偏偏声调却高，就有一种骚动人心的奇异特质，挠在心尖上痒的很。

Kylian，小孩子要诚实哦～

他抱着kylian的腰，在他颈侧说到。

快要二十岁的小孩子，坚硬的胯下被他的小前辈故意挺胯碾过，闷闷的一声呻吟溢出口。

要你。要你。我要你。

终于他下定决心。

Neymar这个人也是个好人，看这孩子要抓狂了，就挂在人家身上笑眯眯的点点头。燃眉之急嘛，帮一把也不会少块肉。

显然kylian并不是约一炮的想法。

但他看到心心念念的小前辈点头脑子里早已炸起了烟花。

生日还有五天，他会努力活着等下去的！

他吧唧一口亲在小前辈的头顶，坚定的推开他冲进淋浴间洗冷水澡去了。

小前辈有点晕乎乎的想着，咦，不现在来一发吗？嗯？

他挠挠头，也跟着进了浴室。

没看到见证了全程的Dani白眼快翻到后脑勺了。

Boys. Am I right？


End file.
